


two (dense) boys in love [discontinued]

by astrobleme



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crush at First Sight, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, as u can see i suck at titles and making a summary, honestly hansol is more of the dense one and he’s an idiot, i love verkwan so much, pls love it, thank u for reading this, wowowow im made a fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrobleme/pseuds/astrobleme
Summary: boo is in love with hansol. but dear god, hansol is too damn dense to see it in seungkwan’s eyes; vice versa.





	1. first time seeing and meeting each other

**Author's Note:**

> hi i suck at titles

Boo Seungkwan is just a freshman who is head over heels for the new student in his music class, Chwe Hansol or Vernon as his friends would call him. He was born in New York and his mother is from Florida, so no wonder why he looks far from Korean—his dad is Korean though so he still knows a bit of its language. He moved to Korea when he was still five, that’s why he doesn’t remember any single thing about New York or the United States of America.

“Just look at him hyung! He’s so beautiful. Damn; God really did took the effort on making him. Not that I’m complaining though, but still, what the fuck? How is he that good looking?” Seungkwan gushed.

“Focus on your work and stop looking so lovey dovey or I’ll tell him everything you’ve ever said about him and _I’m fucking serious._ ” Jihoon threatened his friend while glaring at him.

Soonyoung, Jihoon’s long-time boyfriend, decided to chime in before his boyfriend chokes the boy whom is in love to death, “Hey, don’t be so mean to him. He’s just like you before we dated,” he commented, making the shorter boy blush like crazy.

“Be fucking grateful I haven’t dumped your sorry ass.”

“Love you too babe.” Soonyoung said; leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

“Can you not? I’m still single you know. And hyung, go tell him everything, I don’t care, because I’m not afraid of you,” Seungkwan suddenly said, sounding all brave when he’s actually scared for his life.

Jihoon can only scoff at what the younger just said. “Oh don’t worry Seungkwan, I will tell him,” he smirked as he sees Seungkwan sweating or rather looking like a mess.

Suddenly the bell rings, denoting that it’s already lunch time. The three of them quickly pack their bags so they could spend their lunch even longer, just like Jihoon once said: “Timing is important, so don’t waste your time doing shits and hurry to the cafeteria.”

 

Soonyoung has his arm on Jihoon’s shoulder, both of them walking to the cafeteria together, not waiting for the other boy behind them.

As they walk to their usual sitting spot, they can see that the others are already sitting on their usual spot and chatting with each other; the couples are sitting next to each other: Wonwoo sitting next to Mingyu, Jun next to Minghao, Jeonghan and Seungcheol, and Jisoo in front of the maknae of the group, Chan.

“Hey guys,” Jihoon calls out, earning the others attention, “I’ve got some hot news. This boy right here, who is sitting beside me, is in love. With whom you might be asking; well, hyungs and children, this boy right here is in love with the new Western dude.”

Seungkwan didn’t see that coming and he really wants to choke his best friend right now, for he couldn’t because 1) he could go to jail, and 2) he’s currently too embarrassed to do it. He can only listen to his friends cooing at him and he can see them smiling like idiots whilst Jihoon is smirking like a tiny little devil.

“Aww… Our Seungkwan has grown up. I’m tearing up.” Jeonghan says; wiping his (imaginary) tears.

“Kim Mingyu, you’re close friends with Hansol right, If so, you must have his phone number, correct?” Jihoon asks in an interrogation manner, meanwhile Mingyu only answers with a nod and a hum, “Invite him to eat lunch together since I sometimes see him eat alone.”

After hearing those words come out of Jihoon’s mouth, Seungkwan really wants to stab himself with a fork.

“Dear lord, what did I do to deserve this,” mumbled Seungkwan.

And after that, they all get back to what they were previously doing before getting interrupted by Jihoon. Some of them conversed with each other, some are on their own world: Wonwoo and Mingyu, and Soonyoung and Jihoon; but Seungkwan didn’t really do anything, he just played with his food, thinking of what would happen tomorrow.

—

The next morning, Seungkwan was debating if he wanted to go to school or just stay at home and do nothing. He almost chose staying at home until his mother told him to go to school or she’ll take his phone and keep it for a month or so, and he didn’t want that. So with no other choice, he left for school.

Each steps he take, it feels like the world is going to swallow him at any moment—though he wouldn’t mind that; the reason behind this is because of that tiny friend of his, Jihoon, actually asked Hansol if he wanted to eat with them and he almost told him that Seungkwan has a big fat crush on him, but he didn’t since he “still wants to keep it a secret for awhile,” as he said when he was asked why he didn’t just say it already.

“Earth to Seungkwan,” someone waved their hand in front of Seungkwan’s face, whom was zoning out whilst gazing out the window, not paying attention to the teacher in front of the class.

“Hm?” was only Seungkwan’s response.

It was his friend and satan’s boyfriend, Kwon Soonyoung. “Hey, I’ve noticed that you’ve been quiet today, what’s going inside that mind of yours huh?” he asked, looking concerned, wondering why his friend isn’t as loud as usual.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it. Just tell that tiny boyfriend of yours to please shut his mouth and not say anything while Hansol’s around.”

“Oh, so it’s about that huh? Don’t worry about that though; Jihoon won’t say anything about your big fat crush on Hansol while he’s eating with us. Jihoon’s evil sometimes, but he still knows when to stop and when the limit is. He never intends to hurt his friends, nor did he ever want to do that. So what I’m trying to say here is please don’t kill him.”

Seungkwan was in awe when he heard Soonyoung, he was shocked that Soonyoung just said that, because Soonyoung was never like that, nor has he ever said that in his entire life, and this is the first time he has ever said those words about Jihoon. By the sound of it he’s already head over heels for Jihoon and it’s going to be like this for a long time, but Seungkwan didn’t mind that because he knew that Soonyoung is happy with Jihoon. Above all, he’s happy if his friend’s happy.

Suddenly the bell commenced, breaking Seungkwan out of his thoughts, and reminding Seungkwan that Hansol is going to sit with them at lunch together. “Fuck, oh fuck. Someone please come and kill me right now, I want death this instant,” Seungkwan though to himself and groaned, lowering his head a little bit too hard as it hits the table, making his forehead ache; but he still proceeds to pack his bag despite feeling scared for the upcoming event.

 

Walking down the hall has never been this scary for Seungkwan until now and somehow it felt like eternity. He could just turn around, go to his next class, and starve, but knowing his friends (and not wanting to starve to his death), they’re probably going to invite Hansol again until Seungkwan meets him.

After standing in the sea of students whilst looking like an idiot, Seungkwan has finally made his choice. And he chose going to the cafeteria so the others he call his best friends can shut the hell up about his pathetic crush on the new kid.

 

“Seungkwan! Where have you been? We’ve been waiting for you!” exclaimed Jihoon with (fake) excitement tinted on his voice.

Knowing that his friend hardly gets excited, Seungkwan knows that the latter is onto something and it’s never really a good thing. Although frankly, Jihoon’s plans are really smart and he thinks it thoroughly before doing it.

Seungkwan can see that the only seat for him is beside Vernon whom apparently accepted their offer to sit with them at lunch for who knows how long. If looks could kill, Jihoon would’ve been dead by now because he was the one who planned the seating position and Seungkwan knows that it’s one of Jihoon’s plan, but what he doesn’t know is that the plan is not done yet.

Faking his laugh is never hard and he would rather do that than rolling his eyes since he once heard that if he ever rolls his eyes too often, it could get stuck at some point and his eyeballs can never be the same ever again.

“Yeah, yeah. I was busy think about the meaning of life. Don’t ask why I was doing that in school,” lied Seungkwan smoothly.

“Oh. Okay then. Right! Seungkwan, meet Hansol or Vernon,” introduced Jihoon as if the younger doesn’t know his name already, “And Vernon, this is our lovely and sarcastic friend, Seungkwan.”

Having no choice, Seungkwan turned to his right to see Hansol already looking at him with a smile plastered on his face which would’ve came out creepy, but it screams comfort.

Trying to stop himself from blushing sounded easier in his head than actually doing it. How can Seungkwan stop himself from blushing when his crush is in front of him, smiling, and looking so cute when he’s up close.

Sticking out his hand out for Hansol to shake was the bravest thing Seungkwan has ever done in his entire life. Even Jihoon is a little bit shocked to see him intend the handshake first, but it didn’t last long when he saw the blush slowly creeping up to Seungkwan’s face.

“Hello. My name is Seungkwan—wait, you already know that since satan himself told you my name, never mind then. It’s nice to meet you, Hansol,” spoke Seungkwan.

Accepting the boy’s handshake, Hansol’s smile gets even wider than before and it’s either Seungkwan needs his eyes checked or he just a hint of red painting Hansol’s cheeks and ears.

“Uh… hi there, S–Seungkwan. I—My name is Hansol. Um… it’s ni–nice to meet you too.”

Everyone in the world knows that Hansol hardly gets shy when talking to new people, and hearing him stutter (and seeing a bead of sweat on his forehead) is like seeing a new living and breathing head pop up. Their mouths gaping like fishes out of the water— except for Seungkwan, he knows nothing about it.

Seungkwan absentmindedly leaned in to Hansol’s ear, eyeing the others weirdly before whispering, “Why are they staring at us like that?” as if he’s been friends with the latter since they were still in their mothers stomach (or uterus).

The other boy can feel his face getting even redder and hotter, “Is it just me or is the cafeteria getting even hotter by the second?” thought he; he can feel himself getting even smaller each second that passed with the older still beside him (and has his head on Hansol’s shoulder, for some reason).

Suddenly the bell commenced, and Hansol has never felt this grateful for the bell to suddenly commence. He can feel as if he just resurfaced from the water. If you don’t know how it feels, the only thing that he could say is “it just feels great.”


	2. not an update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an explanation about why this fic is discontinued and why i havent written anything since last month or so

Hi

 

So as you all may know I haven't updated this fic since forever and I haven't written nor have I uploaded(?) anything since like two or three months ago. 

 

I do have some things to say about that and the first thing I wanna say is that I'm sorry. I am truly sorry about that. Yes, it is my fault that I haven't been updating since last year, I think. But the real reason about it is that I haven't had any ideas on what to do with this fic and honestly, I don't really like the story line. It's messy and unplanned and I don't really ship Verkwan as much as I ship JJP or Soonhoon or Changki. Like I still ship Verkwan but not as much as I ship the aforementioned ships. One more thing about this fic is that I didn't have that wide knowledge about (words itu loh yg itu y itu) and I was still immature on writing a fic.

 

And the reason as to why I haven't written anything since two or three months ago is because I just started school and I have no inspiration or any ideas that I can pour into a piece and upload it so you guys can read it and another thing about it is that I have no motivation at all to write a simple oneshot or just a drabble. I  **have** been thinking about writing an au on twitter but there's nothing fun or interesting going on in my life right now, but let's just hope that something interesting happens later in my life so I can write it all down--I'm really bad at making up a story so-

 

Yeah I think that's all for now. Maybe I'll post something later next month, if not then let's just hope that something will pop up in my brain.

 

If you want to talk then you can just go on to my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/kkihhyun) and head on my dms, I don't mind, or you can drop questions on my [cc](https://t.co/MAxI3bK4IJ)

 

Thanks for reading, I'll see you next time! <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i just came to realization that jihoon and soon has the same class as kwan and i forgot to tell u guys abt it. and to explain my dumb ass action and go with the flow; it’s because i didnt think this thoroughly and just wrote everything down.
> 
> this is why u guys need to think twice before making a fic
> 
> pls dont ask me why i did that. pls just go with the flow. thanku


End file.
